


just the beginning

by myprodigalson (iAvenge_Nerds)



Series: the story of our life [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fluff, JESS AND REY ARE GETTING MARRIED, Weddings, aka jessika, and luke loves his daughter, demisexual rey, like a lot, so yeah basically rey's mom doesn't approve of rey's choice in spouse, the working title for this was Of Homophobic Mothers and Loving Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAvenge_Nerds/pseuds/myprodigalson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey's getting married, but her mother shows up uninvited and causes a lot of grief for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to 'can't stop me now (cause i'm trying to have a good time)' but it's not necessary to read that first. you just might be a little confused for a few seconds in a couple parts. although if you wanna go read it I won't say anything (I'd actually encourage it)
> 
> so basically I looked up Luke in the EU and searched for a love interest other than Mara Jade since I don't wanna make her evil because I know she's good and so I found Shira Brie, who happens to be evil and an old love interest of Luke, so I made her rey's mother. oh and she is completely stereotypical but that's what I was going for so...
> 
> also the title doesn't really work and I have no idea how I got it because i've been listening to the hamilton soundtrack for the past week and like with the previous fic there wasn't a lot of inspiration for a title.
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. And since I reference Hamilton at the end I should also say I don't own that either.

“Oh god, I think I’m gonna puke.” 

Rey took a deep breath and sat down on the plush velvet couch, placing her head in her hands.

The big day had finally arrived, after months of wedding planning. Rey couldn’t decide if she was happier to be getting married or to never plan a wedding again. (In the end, she’d detested the planning so much, she was only called upon when things had been decided so she got a final say in the decision but was not involved in any other way.)

But the day wouldn’t be complete without cold feet and something going astray. She was, after all, a part of the Skywalker family. They practically thrived on drama.

First, one of the twins was getting over a cold, so Finn stayed home while Poe took the other with him to be with Jess (as he was her maid of honor). So not only were they done a flower girl, Rey’s own man of honor was stuck at home until they could get a babysitter.

Then after eating only half of the already small breakfast laid out for her, Rey started feeling sick to her stomach. Whether it was nerves or food poisoning or even the flu, she wasn’t sure. 

And everything comes in threes, so Rey wasn’t even really surprised when her mother showed up and tried apologizing for everything she’d done wrong (which she’d already attempted when she’d shown up unexpectedly seventeen months before). 

“Oh honey, did you have a late night last night? Too much to drink?” Shira Brie asked her daughter condescendingly in her southern drawl. (She refused to call her mother by anything other than Shira Brie or mother in a very condescending tone.)

Rey scowled. “No, I did not have a late night. In fact, I didn’t do anything last night.” Except Jessika, she added in her head, but her mother didn’t need to know that. Especially not when she knew her mother would be horrified at the idea of her daughter marrying a woman. (She didn’t know already because she hadn’t received an invitation and Rey had never bothered telling her anything; it wasn’t like Shira Brie had ever been in her life. She’d simply dropped a one week old Rey at her father’s doorstep and never showed up again until Rey’s high school graduation.) Rey was looking forward to the ceremony that she knew would be interrupted by her mother’s cries of condescending homophobic nonsense. 

(She only knew her mother’s views because she had been forced to friend her on facebook and saw five posts in a row about homosexuals being sinners and how gay marriage was wrong. Shira Brie’s facebook had instantly been blocked, and Rey hadn’t used the website since then.)

Her mother looked around the room and asked, sounded scandalized, “are you. . . pregnant?” She added a gasp at the end for an after-effect, and Rey almost cackled, but kept a neutral face.

“No, I’m not pregnant.”

“Are you sure? There’s a striking amount of people who have premarital sex and become pregnant because of it. If you are, know that while I’m disappointed, I will still love you. Even if it is a sin.”

“Yes, I’m positive. I’m not pregnant.” It takes all her effort to not add something sarcastic about being lesbian and thus very unlikely to be pregnant.

Before Shira Brie could say anything more about premarital sex being a sin or her daughter possibly being pregnant, Rey’s two saviours walked in; Han and Leia.

“Shira. I didn’t expect you to be here,” said Leia.

“I couldn’t miss my own daughter’s wedding!”

“Well you didn’t seem to have any concerns about missing the first eighteen years of her life,” Han commented.

“I was busy. And we’re past all that. We’ve forgiven each other for our sins.”

Behind her, Rey was shaking her head. They had definitely not forgiven each other, and they probably never would.

“Oh?”

Just as Shira Brie was about to go into a long explanation of their path to forgiveness, Finn walked in, little Shara in his arms. 

“Sorry I’m late, but Shara’s feeling better so our flower girl is back,” he announced. Leia grabbed the little girl out of his arms as Finn kissed Rey’s cheek. Han tried to hide his chuckle at Shira’s reaction but failed miserably.

Her mother stood in between Rey and Leia, slack-jawed with a mixture of surprise and disgust in her eyes. “What is he doing in here? Don’t you know it’s bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony? And why didn’t you tell me you had a daughter?”

“Finn is here because he’s my man of honor. And Shara isn’t mine, so I didn’t think it necessary to tell you. She’s Finn’s.”

“Then why doesn’t she look -”

“Black?” Rey supplied smugly. (Not only was her mother homophobic, she was also racist. How her dad had ever been attracted to this woman, Rey had no idea, and she didn’t really want to know.) “Because she’s adopted.” It was easier to say this than to explain everything and have her mother die of shock that minorities could have actual lives. (Although if her mother wanted to drop dead, Rey wouldn’t weep.)

“Oh. Well, that’s - nice.”

“Now that Finn’s here, I should really be getting ready. Uncle Han, would you care to lead my mother to the lobby?”

As her uncle led her mother out, he turned around and mouthed, “you owe me!”

“How are you feeling?” Leia asked once her mother was gone.

“Better now that she’s gone. My stomach’s calmed down and I don’t feel the need to slap someone. How was my dad ever married to her?”

“Oh, he wasn’t. It may seem like she is opposed to sex before marriage, but your father went out one night to let off steam, and she was there for him. Nine months later, you showed up on his doorstep.”

(The subject of her mother had never come up much before she had shown up in their lives. Whenever Rey had asked, Luke simply said that they didn’t need her, and Rey had been content with that.)

“So while she was asking me if I was pregnant and feeling conflicted between her beliefs and her daughter, she was being a hypocrite?”

“She asked if you were pregnant?” Finn asked. “She really has no idea who you’re marrying, does she?”

“Not a clue, and I’d like to keep it that way for the rest of my life, if possible.”

“Well, for now let’s worry about getting you ready to walk down the aisle.”

“Gladly.”

 

Things seemed to go fine from then on. There were no other major issues, other than Jessika trying to sneak in to see Rey every few minutes, but that was solved by one threatening look from Leia and Rey’s promise for all the sex  _ after  _ they were married, and her dad almost ruining her makeup with a touching speech.

(“Rey, ever since I found you swaddled in blankets on my doorstep, I have loved you unconditionally. Even through all of your teenage angst, I have never stopped loving you. You’re my little girl, and you always will be, even when you end up having a little girl of your own. I’m so proud of you, Rey.”)

And, of course, there had been the issue of her mother. She still hadn’t the slightest clue as to who her daughter was marrying, and they didn’t want her to cause a commotion about it during the ceremony, so right after the first guests arrived, they pulled her upstairs so they could tell her the news. She still caused a commotion, but the only audience was Rey and Luke.

(“You mean to tell me that my daughter is a homosexual?!”

“Actually, she’s a demisexual lesbian, but same difference,” corrected Jessika from the other side of the door.

“What does that even mean?!” Shira Brie screeched.

“It means that sexually, I’m not attracted to someone until I form an emotional bond with them, basically, and romantically I’m attracted to women,” Rey explained like it was second nature. [It was.]

“So you’re not gay? But then how are you attracted her?”

Rey sighed. Some people were just so ignorant. “Sexuality is a spectrum. It’s not just gay and straight. And sometimes it’s not even sexually, it’s romantically. I’m attracted to Jessika romantically because she’s a women, and sexually because we have a deep emotional bond. It’s really not that complicated.”

Shira Brie turned to Luke, furious. “How could you raise our daughter to be this - this - disgusting sinner?”

“I raised  _ my  _ daughter just fine, thank you. She’s turned out to be a wonderful, kind, generous, smart, and beautiful young woman, with no help from you. Now, I don’t care what you believe in, but if you can’t be respectful of Rey’s own life, then the door’s right there.”

It took a lot of effort for Rey to keep a straight face and not laugh as her mother huffed, clearly having given up on arguing, and stormed out of the room, stopping only when her heel broke off and she had to hobble down the stairs.

After Shira Brie was gone and out of her life for the moment (and hopefully forever), Rey hugged her father tightly.

“Is it safe to come out now?” Jessika asked from the hall.

“Well I won’t call you a disgusting sinner, so if you have something you’d like to tell us . . .” Rey joked. “And yes, she’s gone.”

“So can we go get married now?”

“I don’t know. Is Finn hopelessly in love with Poe?”

“I’ll take that as a ‘hell yes’!”)

  
  


“Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Mrs. and Mrs. Jessika and Rey Pava-Skywalker!”

Rey took Jessika’s arm, and they walked out into the reception hall to the cheer of their friends and family. 

It felt surreal for Rey to think of Jessika as her wife. They’d known each other since high school, when they’d pined over each other for two years before finally getting together in their senior year. Now they were twenty-one years old and  _ married.  _ Rey remembered looking into her wife’s eyes, back before they even knew each other, and thinking about how that one would be her’s. (It only took two years for that to happen, but it’s the thought that counts.)

An hour before the party started dying, Rey stood up and made a short speech about her “lovely, beautiful, wonderful wife who she doesn’t deserve.” (She was a little drunk at the time.)

“I remember seeing Jessika on the first day of school in my sophomore year and thinking “I have no idea who this girl is, or if she would even be into me, but she’s gonna be mine.” That was my exact thought, and now look at us. We’re married. Married!”

After another minute of drunk rambling, the mic was removed from Rey’s hands before she said something she would regret (because a drunk Rey was in no way a sensible Rey).

“You really thought that?” Jessika asked.

“Yes. And I knew from that moment that I was helpless.”

“What, so is our love life no like ‘Hamilton’?”

“Oh god I hope not. One, we are not having eight kids. Two, you are not cheating on me and paying someone’s husband off to keep it quiet. And we are not going back to live in the eighteenth century. I refuse to live in a time where I can’t cheat on you with Scarlett Johannson.”

Jessika laughed and pulled Rey closer. 

_ This is just the beginning,  _ she thought.  _ But if the first chapter is this good, I can’t wait for the rest of the story. _


End file.
